


Truth or, uh, Truth?

by YellowSniper64



Series: Destiel/Sabriel one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sabriel - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowSniper64/pseuds/YellowSniper64
Summary: Sam gets injected with a truth serum, leaving him unable to lie for the next day. Also, Gabriel keeps checking on him a bit too often, but Sam can’t say he minds it very muchYes I am just posting all the stuff from my wattpad over here, what of it :0
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Destiel/Sabriel one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027810
Comments: 13
Kudos: 139





	Truth or, uh, Truth?

Gabriel had been the one saying not to ask questions- that would be the only way someone under such a serum would be forced into talking- but he was also the first one to fuck that up since setting that rule.

~~~

**Hour 1**

Dean had dragged a horrified-looking Sam into the bunker after they'd wrapped up a hunt regarding a witch. The moose-man had a hand clapped over his mouth, eyes wide, and looking regretful. His older brother seemed unphased by whatever had happened but didn't try to provoke him into talking anymore.

Dean had called for Castiel first since he figured the angel would take the situation seriously and may have some knowledge on how to reverse the effects. Sam had come to his own conclusions on what had happened to him in the first place, so no more confirmation was needed regarding his circumstance.

Gabriel had been the last to hear about it out of their 'team', as Castiel had no answers to provide and Jack was just as confused. Gabriel was only called from... wherever he had been when Sam sullenly nodded in agreement that he was probably their best shot at finding out what would be best. The younger Winchester had only spoken when forced to, upon being asked a direct question. He had way too many things on his mind, it came with being a hunter, and he really just wanted it over. Gabriel would later realize just why Sam had put off calling for him for so long.

Dean and Castiel explained the situation to the archangel, often cutting each other off to do so and then getting distracted by bickering ("You weren't even there!" "But you've been known to exaggerate, Dean."). It took about five minutes for them to realize Gabriel wasn't standing with them anymore. He was instead peering instead the affected's room, leaning against the doorway and watching Sam sulk. It was quite amusing.

"Ay, Samsquatch."

Sam looked up from where he was typing away furiously on his laptop, trying to do research of his own since the Men of Letters hadn't run into such a spell, apparently.

"Gabriel," He nodded in acknowledgment, managing to give a smile and crack a joke, despite how frustrated he was, "How long do I got, doc?"

Gabriel grinned. "Eh, based on what I got from Mr. Constipated and Helpless Angel out there, it's nothing fatal. Should wear off in a day or so, if it's anything like I've seen before. How are ya taking it?"

"Dean hasn't provoked me into saying anything he'd kill me over so it could get worse. And probably will. So I'll be hiding." Sam huffed, sinking back into his chair. "I can't lie, obviously, but it's like... I'm forced to say something when asked a question, otherwise, I can just keep things to myself."

"I'll spare ya from questions then, Sammoose."

"For some reason, I doubt that."

"Awe, why?" And just like that, Gabriel already fucked up. He swears it wasn't intentional, but he got a glare from the hunter.

"Because you like tricks and you have a way of being nice in mean ways." Sam pulling his computer back onto his lap to direct his attention to that instead. "You planning on babysitting me all day or what?' 

Gabriel was a bit taken aback by the response he got, but he supposed it wasn't wrong. 'Mystery Spot' for example. While he had been doing it for Sam, he had killed his brother an unforgivable amount of times. Yet he had been forgiven... weird. 

"Uh, yeah, I guess I will be sticking around." The archangel shrugged, popping up on the other side of the hunter to crouch down and look at the computer as if he cared about its contents. "So if you're expecting it... I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I continued to ask questions."

"I'd prefer it if you just shut up and went away for a bit, but I can't really stop you."

"You'd want me to come back though, right, Sammy?"

"Yeah. After 24 hours, preferably." 

"But won't you miss me?" Gabriel pouted, poking absentmindedly at the computer screen. 

Sam made a sound akin to a growl, swatting the other's hand away and putting his laptop a safe distance away from him. "It's very likely," he admitted.

"So do you even really want e to go, Sammy-boy?"

"Yes." Sam really didn't want to end up saying anything he'd really regret. So he did want Gabriel to be away, at least for the duration of the serum's effects. 

This earned him more of a genuine pout as the archangel rolled away to lay on the floor. "Meanie." 

"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to."

Sam was met with silence and the next time he glanced over to see what Gabriel was up to, he noticed he was gone... and that he did miss him.

~~~

**Hour 5**

Sam wanted to slam his head against the wall and that was the truth.

Several hours had passed, and Gabriel had not returned. That meant he was stuck with his brother and Castiel, and whatever the hell was going on between them. Jack was there too, and he was quite full of questions that apparently demanded answers, but they were rather easy to deal with.

Sam was really going to strangle his brother soon though, wishing he'd been affected by the truth serum instead. Of course, he wouldn't actually wish getting injected with this stuff upon anyone, but if it had to be someone...

"Please get a room before I lock you two in one." Sam ran his hands over his face with a groan, irritated.

Jack looked confused from his spot next to Sam in the library, cross-legged even in the chair. "What does that mean?"

Dean practically made it his job to muffle his brother in the next moment, dragging him out the room and ignoring two confused looks. "Yeah, man, we really need to get this shit out of you," he grumbled.

"Gabe said it'd take about 24 hours," Sam explained, slumping against the wall of the hallway he'd been dragged to. "But you really are an idiot, one hell of a dumbass. You've got your smart moments but really? I cannot watch another moment of you and your angel having eye-sex so I'm locking myself in my room. Please figure it out before I tell Cas I've found your weird diary thing and will use it's contents if necessary to get you two to just get over yourselves-"

Sam was practically fuming so he made himself walk away before it got any more heated. He'd do apologies when this was all over- not because he planned to then lie through apologies, he was just less likely to overshare. So for now, Dean was left alone in the hallway looking stunned.

~~~

**Hour 7**

"Gabriel?"

Sam wasn't really expecting the archangel to show up just because he called- They didn't share whatever 'profound bond' their brothers had. He didn't even know what he'd say otherwise, since oversharing had become a hobby of his that day, for the minimal amount of times he let himself talk.

However, there was a flutter of wings, the sound similar to whenever Castiel showed up. That was new for Gabriel, though, as he opted to just 'poof' into existence every so often instead of flying. Yet, here he was, laying stomach down on Sam's bed whilst tapping mindlessly at a phone that was apparently his. As uninterested as he originally seemed to try and make himself, Gabriel couldn't help but look up with a smile. "It hasn't been the full 24, Sammy. What changed?"

"Nothing changed. I told you I'd miss you." Sam internally cringed at his words as he said them. "But Dean isn't all too happy with me so I'm in hiding like I said I'd be. I'm not pulling you away from important stuff, am I?"

"Nah, nothin' to worry about. You're more entertaining to be around anyway." Gabriel hummed, waving a lollipop into existence and putting it in his mouth without much thought. He smiled rather smugly at Sam's admittance to missing him, though. "Anything I can do to help pass the time?"

While several possible answers flew through Sam's head, he forced out an answer that could be considered normal. "Yeah, you can tell me more about the whole archangel thing."

~~~

**Hour 10**

Sam lay in his bed, where Gabriel had been not too long before. He was gone now, supposedly called away on business, rather than being told to leave this time. The Hunter took the time alone to stare at the ceiling and reflect on what he learned. He'd have to come out of hiding soon to eat, he was well aware, but for now, he could just think.

And what he thought about was that archangels actually seemed pretty cool... though perhaps that was just Gabriel; his last few encounters with archangels didn't show them doing him any favors. So perhaps a more accurate statement would be 'Gabriel's actually pretty cool'.

~~~

**Hour 12**

Jack had come to keep Sam company and bring him food since he knew humans needed food and he realized the hunter hadn't come out for a while. Sam was grateful and let him stay. As curious as he was about the world, his main focus was learning specifically about Sam. Just random things about how he liked school, what was it like to physically grow up (since Jack simply portrayed himself as older since the beginning).

Jack also asked again what Sam had meant earlier, about Dean and Castiel getting a room, ensuring he'd get an answer this time.

Sam was pretty sure that day was the first time he'd seen the Nephilim embarrassed, which he would find hilarious if he himself wasn't burning up with shame at having to explain his brother's sex life and current lack thereof.

~~~

**Hour 15**

Gabriel returned, unprompted. Sam had been dozing off in hopes he could just sleep through the rest of the effects and then get his apologies over with. He vaguely wondered if his threats had pushed his brother to make any sort of decision towards making a move, but he highly doubted it. After years of jack squat, he figured that even threats couldn't get through Dean's thick skull.

But this wasn't about Dean, this was about Gabriel, who now wore what could only be described as a nightgown, a baby blue with darker toned stripes, with a matching night cap. He sat upon Sam's dresser, kicking his bare feet over the edge with a grin. The Hunter almost fell out of his bed with he noticed the other's presence, yelping in surprise.

"Gabe, what the hell?" Sam sat up, nursing his head which he'd hit on the headboard.

"Awe, hi Sammy, how ya doing?" Gabriel only grinned, liking the way Sam had said his name- even as a nickname.

Sam glared but answered as he had to. "A bit sore and tired of this bullshit."

Gabriel pouted, though he felt a bit bad- not that he'd admit that. "Still want company?"

"Yes." Sam grimaced at the admission. "Why the hell do you look like that though?"

The archangel looked down at his getup, shrugging. "It's getting late, what's better than comfy clothes and some hot cocoa?" With a snap, there was a steaming cup of hot chocolate on Sam's bedside table, marshmallows floating to the top. Another mug was suddenly in Gabriel's hand, which he carefully sipped from. "So whatcha say? Why not wake that childish side of ya, Sammoose?"

Sam eyed the mug suspiciously, not reaching for it quite yet. "What are you playing at, Gabriel?"

"Awe man, what happened to 'Gabe'?"

"I decided against it. Answer the question."

"Nothing!" Gabriel whined. "I'm not playing at anything, I'm just having a little bit of fun. Figured you might as well join in the fun this time, me having fun doesn't always mean you'll get hurt."

Sam sighed, hesitantly reaching for the hot chocolate, which seemed to cool down enough to be drinkable. "So... what's your plan for having 'fun', then?"

"Have you ever had a sleepover?"

"No." Stupid Hunter childhood- or more accurately, lack thereof. "But I'm an adult and you're... I don't know, an archangel."

"If ya can't have a childhood as a child, why deal with adulthood as an adult?"

Sam snorted, only to clap a hand over his mouth as the tips of his ears turned pink in embarrassment. "Right," He mumbled, his voice muffled as he averted his gaze. "Sure."

With a flourish of the archangel's hand, Sam was dressed in red flannel pajamas. The sudden change made the hunter almost jump right out of his skin again but he didn't want to spill the hot chocolate he was still holding. "Comfy," he muttered absentmindedly.

This is what led them into making Sam's first pillow fort.

~~~

**Hour 20**

There was a knock at Sam's door, and with that, all evidence that Gabriel had been there was gone- save for the flannel pajamas the hunter now wore. He couldn't help but frown at the sudden disappearance, as he was now surrounded by propped up pillows and blankets alone, half awake. He supposed it's what Gabriel did, though; He ran away.

"Yeah?" Sam called out tiredly, tearing down some of the blankets and tossing them into a pile by his bed. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stay awake. He had been awake for almost 24 hours now, waking up early to track the latest lead on the witch, which then led them to this situation. It had to be around 4 am now, as he had begun dozing off to some movie that Gabriel had projected against his wall. So honestly, he might've left before, and the hunter just wouldn't have been aware of it because it had only been the knock that pulled him back to consciousness.

"Uh, sorry if I woke you, Sam. I simply wanted to see how you were doing," came a voice from the other side of his door. It was Castiel, to his surprise.

"Yeah.. no, yeah, it's fine." Sam sighed, feeling sluggish as he pushed himself up off the bed to go open the door. He leaned against the frame and ran a hand through his messy hair, looking to the angel through squinted eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Castiel tilted his head ever so slightly, giving him a look of concern.

"Wow, thanks Cas, you're not my type either." Sam offered a weary smile.

Castiel opened his mouth before closing it again, squinting in confusion. Sam just waved his hand dismissively.

"Anyway, do you or Dean need help with anything?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? Again, I'm sorry for waking you."

"I don't usually get much sleep anyway, and Gabe kept me up for a while." Sam mentally facepalmed at bringing up Gabriel, and for referring to him as 'Gabe' once again.

"I wasn't aware that Gabriel came back. Jack told us that he'd informed you of the time limit on the serum's effects, so that should be over soon... Apologies for not going with you, perhaps I could've helped. I can imagine how difficult this past day has been, as privacy has been a necessary thing for you and your brother, I've found."

"Cas, calm down, it's okay, really." Sam chuckled lightheartedly. "It's been a long day but I haven't said anything too bad. It's not your fault either way. Just a few more hours though, right? Then everything will be back to normal."

Castiel nodded reluctantly, still always the one looking to take the blame so the boys didn't have to. "Alright... You should rest now, Dean says sleep is important. Tell Gabriel I say hello if you see him again before I do."

Sam nodded and waved as the angel turned away, already looking deep in thought. The hunter then closed the door again and went to flop back on his bed with a yawn. He spent the next few minutes or so talking to himself, almost like a verbal diary, just to see how truthful he had to be. Exhaustion consumed him soon enough, though, and he was asleep.

~~~

**Hour 23**

With the Winchesters' terrible sleep schedule, it was hard to sleep 8 hours even when they were allowed to. It was as if their body had learned to anticipate issues- or in Sam's case, his usual morning jog. It was around 7 am when he next awoke and he felt more tired than he had before he'd gone to sleep.

He didn't even have the energy to react when he saw Gabriel sitting on his dresser. He just groaned and hid his face in his pillow. The archangel just observed him, cocking his head to the side curiously with the stick of a lollipop hanging out the corner of his mouth.

"What do you want?" Sam asked, his voice muffled almost past recognition.

"Nothin', Sammy, just checking in on you. Cassie always watches over your brother so I wanted to see what the fuss was about."

"You're weird."

"Maybe so, but I aim to please~"

"Whatever you say, Gabe." Sam turned himself over and sat up to glare at the archangel through the mess of hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"Still got an hour left, Sammy. I can ask you whatever I want and you'd hafta answer, hm?"

"I suppose." The hunter muttered as he yawned and stretched. "That'd be taking advantage of my current state though, pretty unfair."

"So want me to shut up."

"Nah, give it your best shot. Worst comes to worst, I can strangle you before you have to hear my answer."

"Oo, kinky. Me likey." Gabriel chuckled, twirling the lollipop stick between his thumb and index. "So, smart boy, you've been pretty nice to me with this whole truth thingy. That's new."

"I usually try to be nice."

"You're nicer than your big bro, that's for sure."

"You got a point in this, Gabe?"

Gabriel shrugged, taking his lollipop out of his mouth to stare at it instead of Sam. "Got any interest in me, Sammy-boy?"

"Not when you call me 'Sammy boy'."

That comment earned Sam a scoff and a halfhearted glare. "Then, Sam, do you?"

Sam was silent, too much so for Gabriel's liking. He was about ready to fly away and hide again before he heard the hunter respond,

"Sure, Gabe. Yeah. I do. But you've been 'checking in' quite a bit so the same assumption could be made about you, regarding me." Sam said, daring to meet the eyes of the archangel that was now staring at him.

"You really are the smart one, Sammoose," Gabriel said after a moment, not tearing his gaze away from the beauty that was Sam- his eyes to be exact, those weirdly fascinating freaks of nature.

Sam, as flustered as he should've been, just looked rather proud of himself. Perhaps his lack of sleep tampered with his judgment or filter, but who was to say? He was too caught off guard by suddenly having a lap full of archangel to care, though.

Gabriel had flown the short distance to be close to the hunter so that their faces were mere inches away from each other. He was ever the gentleman though, so he asked for consent. "Can I kiss you then, or would that be a step too far?" Even with all his jokes and how much he messed with the hunter, he wanted to do something right.

"Yeah," Sam breathed out, voice barely audible. "Um, I mean, you can," he quickly added, so Gabriel wouldn't think he was saying that it was too far.

Still, Gabriel paused, hesitant even with the consent. "I really am taking advantage of the serum, aren't I?" He muttered, his voice revealing self-doubt.

"It wore off hours ago," Sam smirked, reaching up to grab the other's face and pull him into a kiss before he could react to the sudden admission.

Gabriel let out a squeak of surprise but as soon as he realized what the hell was happening, he melted into the kiss, his eyes falling shut. He could think later. For now, he just wanted to revel in the feeling of Sam's lips on his for as long as it lasted.

The limitation of a human's lungs was quite frustrating, both Sam and Gabriel decided.

They rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed as breaths mixing between them. "Hours, huh?" Gabriel finally muttered, breaking the silence. "How'd you find that out, Sammy boy?"

Sam would've rolled his eyes if he bothered to open them. Still, he chuckled as he responded, "The pen was red, Gabe." The author doesn't expect many people to get that reference, so it just simply means he's able to lie. "But don't call me 'Sammy boy'."

"You're no fun." Gabriel pouted, stealing a quick kiss from the Hunter anyway. "How many hours?"

"After you left, Cas woke me up and I realized around then. I guess the witch didn't use that much serum" Sam paused. "The only time I lied since you got back is by saying I'm only interested, though. It's more than that, but there's no real way to explain it. As selfish as it is, I just want to call you mine."

"Awe, Sammy, you sap~"

"Shut up and kiss me."

Gabriel happily complied.

~~~

**Hour 24**

Sam and Gabriel lay in the bed together, curled together and cuddling. They were shirtless now, though you don't need to know how that happened. The archangel just found the sight absolutely stunning and was now absentmindedly tracing over Sam's tattoo. It was oddly intimate, with how delicate his touches were, and rather out of character for Gabriel. Still, the Hunter had no complaints.

"Hey, Gabe?"

Gabriel looked up from the tattoo to meet Sam's eyes with a look of innocent curiosity- something the Hunter never thought he'd see in the eyes of the former trickster. It was quite adorable, he had to admit. After getting a hum from Gabriel in acknowledgment, Sam continued. 

"So does this mean it's alright for me to call you 'mine'? Or... what are we going to call this?" The hunter asked almost shyly, the tips of his ears going red and his cheeks flushing a faint pink. 

Gabriel's first course of action was to lean up and give Sam a soft kiss, to show he wasn't running this time. He'd done that all too much. When he pulled away, he offered a grin and said, "I'd love to be yours, Sammich." 

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname but it did set him at ease and prompted a smile from him. "You're being all too nice and serious today, it's almost concerning." 

"Love changes a man, Sammy, what can I say?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the use of that "L-word", just as Gabriel seemed to realize what he said. He didn't take it back, he just went silent for a moment before adding, "I don't expect you to say anything back to that, kiddo."

Sam had to pause and think that over. He'd had his own sort of 'profound bond' with Gabriel, that much was obvious. They messed which each other and they flirted and he'd just made it clear that he had feelings for the archangel, but love? Evaluating their time together, how broken he was when he'd thought he'd lost Gabe forever... the joy in his heart when he found out he hadn't. The content feeling he had now, just holding him close and feeling safe.

Was it love? Probably, he admitted to himself. But considering how that had always ended before... it scared him. He wanted to trust Gabriel's abilities and strength, though. 

"I'll leave it at 'I need you' for now, how about that?" Sam muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of Gabriel's head. "Thank you for coming back."

"Sounds good to me, Sammy. I'm just as happy to be back with you, so don't go thanking me." 

"Too late."

~~~

**Hour 8760 (one year later)**

"Sam-" Gabriel whined, dragging out the 'a'. He was wrapped around his boyfriend from behind, enjoying a piggy-back ride that certainly wasn't planned as Sam stumbled.

"What?" Sam sighed, trying to look back at the other. 

"Pay attention to meee-" 

"You're pretty difficult to ignore."

"Awww, you think I'm pretty~"

Sam let out a huff but couldn't help but smile, assisting to hoist Gabriel up so he wouldn't just slip right off. "What do you want?" He asked, the softness of his voice making his fond smile obvious, even if he wasn't facing the other. 

"I want you to know that I love you, Sammy!"

"I do know, though." 

"You can't even quote Han Solo right," Gabriel complained, burying his face against the nape of Sam's neck.

"You love me anyway." 

"Mhm, I do. Which you're lucky for- having an all-powerful archangel love you-!" 

"Yeah, yeah... I love you too, darling." 

**Author's Note:**

> Man this fandom is scary  
> I was really celebrating the whole 'spanish dub' thing and then misha gets out here and throws accusations of a rogue translator... idk. this is why i write sabriel to cope


End file.
